Baby Won't You Just Stay
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Evan's just a college student trying to make it through life the best way he can. He meets John, and is attracted to him, who accepts him for who he is and what he does making the attraction even stronger. John likes Evan but for the sake of his relationship and their friendship he ignores the feelings. Can both of them go on in denial?


**Baby Won't You Just Stay**

Evan closed the cover of the book and tucked it under one of his pillows before turning off the bedside light and going to bed. The next morning he was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing

"Good morning." He said into the receiver

"Morning."

"You don't have to call me every morning. I have an alarm you know."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for waking me up John." Evan said rolling over and shutting off his alarm clock. "Why do you sound so awake?" The younger man had grown accustom to and liked hearing John's groggy voice in the morning when he called

"Randy came to get the rest of his things last night and we ended up arguing with each other."

"For what? You guys broke up."

"That was a beautiful dynamic to the relationship Randy and I had. If there was absolutely nothing to argue about, we could definitely find something."

"That is a dynamic for sure; however I'm not sure how beautiful it is."

"It's how we worked and it's also why I wasn't able to call you last night."

"It's fine."

"Well no, I wanted to ask how your night was with the new guy. What's his name again? Paul?"

"Yes his name is Paul. Things went fine...he was nice but I can tell that he's used to getting what he wants when he wants it so,"

"Did he do something to you?"

"No. I just have to approach him differently than the others. He gets, hmm, I don't know...angry isn't the right word but I'll just say angry for the sake of this conversation. He gets angry easily and doesn't like a dominant partner." John growled. "Relax. I'll be fine and if at any point he scares me I can leave and drop him as a client."

"Why don't you drop him anyway and I'll give you more money?" John was a very wealthy man with more than enough money to spare

"No. You give me enough as it is." He was paying for Evan's apartment

"It's not a big deal."

"John it's not a big deal to you but it is to me. If Paul makes me uncomfortable then I'll drop him as a client okay? Do we have a deal?" The older man sighed

"We have a deal. What are you doing later?"

"Meeting another client."

"Evan," John said quietly. Evan knew he was going to bring up the one thing they promised not to talk about. "You're just meeting these guys right? You're not having se,"

"John,"

"I'm serious."

"I know you're serious and I thought we talked about not talking about what my clients and I do. I'm a companion. I do what they want to do stopping short of actually having sex with them. Why did you even bring that up? It's six in the morning."

"I was just curious since you've two new ones now."

"I have more because I'm _not _having sexual intercourse with them. If I was then they would pay me more and I'd have less."

"Okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

"Are you still interested in what I have to do later or no?"

"Yes."

"I have class until 3 then I'll have a few hours for homework before getting ready to meet Phil."

"That the newest guy?"

"Yes. He's kinda cute...tattoos, piercings – complete smartass."

"When are you meeting him?"

"Seven."

"Where?"

"Ippudo."

"East Village or West?" Evan chuckled

"East."

"You're not drinking are you?"

"You know that I never drink when I first meet new people."

"I know. I was just checking."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to come over after you're done?"

"I can do that. I'm going to come back to my apartment first though and change."

"That's fine. I'll be home by 7."

"I'll see you later then."

"Alright."

"Try and get some rest before you go to work."

"I will."

"Bye John."

"Bye." Evan turned his phone off and covered his reddened fiery cheeks. The young man had the biggest crush on John and loved spending time at the man's Manhattan penthouse. He rolled out of bed and straightened the sheets before going to the kitchen for breakfast. After eating Evan went back to his bedroom and directly to the connecting bathroom for a shower. Once he was ready the man dressed and headed out for a day full of classes. Later that afternoon when Evan came home he dropped his bag of McDonalds on the dining room table and munched on French fries and McNuggets while working on a paper for English. Luckily for him it was the only homework he had then he was free for the weekend...after his date with Phil. Before he knew it hours had passed and it was a quarter to 6. Evan packed his work away and showered before picking out a pair of his expensive denim jeans and a nice shirt. He pulled on a pair of brown and blue Sperry boat shoes, his Hugo Boss wool and cashmere jacket then snapped a picture before leaving. Evan hailed a cab and hopped inside when it pulled up to the curb

"Ippudo east." He said to the driver

"You got it boss."

John: is this your 'just in case' picture?

Evan: yes

John: you look very handsome Ev

Evan smiled in the dark of the cab

Evan: thank you

John: are you wearing that when you come over?

Evan: I hadn't planned on it. You know I try to get out of my date clothes as soon as possible

John: lol

Evan re-read his text and groaned. Idiot

Evan: I didn't mean it like that

John: I know you didn't. I'm running late and have a few things to finish up here at the office. Please be safe and call if you need anything

Evan: okay

Evan relaxed in the back seat of the smelly taxi as it sped dangerously down the narrowed streets. He thought back to his first cab ride after moving to New York

_He walked out of his apartment and stood there for ten minutes trying to get a cab before someone clearly more experienced whistled loudly and waved their arm. It was like the yellow car dropped from the sky. Evan thanked the kind stranger and got inside. By the time it was over he was proud of himself for not peeing his pants or throwing up. For the next few months after the disastrous ride the man had opted to take the subway which is where he met John. The first thing he noticed was the $540 Salvatore Ferragamo loafers John was wearing. His chocolate brown eyes traveled up the $225 BOSS flat front corduroy trousers then they devoured the man's $495 Slate & Stone jacket. By the time his eyes reached John's the man was staring at him with a smirk on his lips. Evan swallowed hard. The impeccably dressed stranger was gorgeous. The older man made a motion with his hand for Evan to pull an ear bud from his ear so he did. John leaned forward so he did too_

"_How much does my outfit appraise for?" Evan licked his suddenly dry lips and shook his head slightly_

"_I can't say off the top of my head but I'm guessing somewhere around $1200." John gave a big smile then laughed_

"_You're good. Are you a buyer for Barney's?" The small man shook his head again_

"_No. I go to NYU." John raised a brow_

"_Is that so? I went there as an undergrad. Do you like it?" Evan nodded. "You're not just saying that are you?"_

"_No." The younger man said pushing his glasses up_

"_Well you're not a buyer for Barney's but you attend NYU so you have to do something."_

"_I do stuff...I get by."_

"_John." The man said sticking his hand out. Evan took it giving it a shake_

"_Evan."_

"_It's nice to meet you Evan."_

"_It's nice to meet you too."_

Evan snapped out of his daydream as the car he was in pulled up to the curb. He reached for his wallet to pay the driver

"Thanks."

"No problem." He straightened his clothing before walking inside the restaurant and spotting his date

"Hey there." Phil said standing up

"Hi."

"Boy I feel underdressed." Evan looked down and quickly inspected his clothing

"Don't feel that way. I'm just wearing jeans." Phil smiled then bit his lip ring. "Did that hurt?"

"What?" The smaller of the two men nodded toward him. "Oh this?" Phil said touching his lip. "No...well no more or less than the other ones."

"How many do you have?"

"I think I've lost count. I have them all over." Evan raised a brow. "Yes. There, there and there too." He laughed

"Oh my."

"Would you like a drink or something?"

"Water's fine for me."

"Do you not drink or..."

"Not on the first meeting, no." Phil waited for their server to put the water and soda down on the table before he leaned forward

"So how does this work?"

"How does what work?"

"You know...this?"

"We're doing it. It's working."

"Oh...then this is pretty cool. I had myself all worked up for no reason."

"Yea. We can just hang out and stuff and I do whatever you want...with the exception of that or anything that makes me way too uncomfortable."

"That makes sense. I dig it." Evan smiled as he took a sip of his water. He and Phil talked like they were old friends and before he knew it the two hours was over

"Am I going to be billed for that?" The younger man laughed

"It was only 20 minutes and I had a good time so no."

"How do I set up another date or whatever you call this?"

"Call me like how you regularly set up dates."

"Ah." A horn honked and both men looked over. Evan recognized the car

"That's for me." He said

"You get to ride in that?" Phil said referring to the black Bentley Flying Spur

"It's a really long story."

"I see. I know that you don't drink on the first date but do you not kiss either?" Evan had wanted to kiss Phil ever since he first laid eyes on that lip ring

"I may be able to break a rule for you." He said stepping closer to the taller man who slipped his hands inside the coat Evan was wearing and pulled him closer. He tilted his head to the right as Phil came in and their lips locked together. They stayed that way, just tasting each other until two of their fellow New Yorkers walked by and told them to get a room. They pulled away each man blushing and said bye to one another. Phil headed down the sidewalk while Evan opened the backdoor to the car and got in. The driver took him straight to his apartment where he showered for the third time that day, brushed his teeth and changed into something more comfortable then went back downstairs where the car was still waiting. The car zigged and zagged through traffic like the taxi but the ride was much smoother. When they pulled up to 50 UN Plaza the car stopped

"Thanks Regal." Evan said to the driver

"You're welcome sunshine." He walked inside and hit the PH button. When the elevator doors opened he stepped out and into the spacious living area. Evan walked over to the panoramic windows which was always his first stop when he was there. The view was amazing

"Thanks for sending a car." He said to the man who had yet to say a word to him as he sat on the couch in the dark

"You're welcome." Evan turned away from the window and padded over to the couch taking a seat next to John. "How did everything go?"

"We made out on the sidewalk until someone told us to get a room." John chuckled to himself

"So you had a good time."

"His lip is pierced and I was curious."

"I can understand that."

"How was your day?" Evan asked standing only to sit again on one leg as he turned to John

"Long. I'm glad it's the weekend so I can turn my phone off. Are you busy this weekend?"

"No. I spent hours working on a paper today after class. I think that's enough until Monday at least."

"How are you otherwise?" Evan shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really...just tired that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me? I like when you come over but if you wanted to stay,"

"I don't mean just tonight John. School's getting harder and adding two more people to my list means I have less time for me and things I want to do like laying around in my underwear. When I get "free time" I'm in the gym because no one wants to date a little fatty...or in my case I'd be really really skinny."

"I could just,"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do. You were going to say the same thing you've been saying to me for the last year and a half or however long it's been since you figured out what it is I do."

"You can't get rid of some people?"

"I could but that would mean raising my prices and adding sex to the menu. It's bad enough I have people paying to date me and for my time," Evan shook his head. "I don't want to start having sex with them too."

"Don't you want to?"

"Don't I want to what? Have sex? Sure because who doesn't but not that way." He said yawning

"Come here." John said pulling him closer. Evan stretched his legs out and laid his head in John's lap

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but what if you only had sex with one or two of them?"

"I don't have sex."

"I understand that you don't with clients,"

"With clients or in general."

"Are you telling me you're a virgin?" Evan shrugged

"I guess so." John was not expecting that and he wasn't even sure he believed the other man but he kept his composure and moved on

"You could always,"

"That doesn't pay enough. How's Randy?" Evan asked changing the subject. John laughed

"Asshole."

"Me or him?"

"Both. He sent me an email today saying that he left something here and I intended on avoiding him but ended up staying late at work anyway so there was no way he could come over. If I find anything of his around here I'll leave it with the front desk and tell him to pick it up there."

"He just wants to have sex with you John."

"I know what he wants."

"You must be really good at it then." John laughed

"I do alright for myself."

"Do you remember that time he showed up and I was here?"

"Jesus – how could I forget? He almost ripped your little ass apart. I know it doesn't take much for him to get angry but that I did not expect or I wouldn't have opened the door...or I could have hidden you under the bed or something."

"Hide me under the bed?! Thanks John."

"If it meant sparing you a punch to the head after Randy vaulted over the couch then I think hiding under the bed was a good choice."

"He doesn't hit that hard."

"Yes he does. I grabbed him before he went full blackout."

"He's hit you?"

"Of course he has. That man is crazy but fuck he's hot."

"Being hot gets you a pass on hitting people?"

"It did for him and it's not like he was beating my ass. He just went a little crazy sometimes."

"That's dangerous."

"Now that I think about it, yea you're right; it is pretty dangerous and stupid of me to have been with him for as long as I was."

"At least you never woke up to him hovering over you."

"Hm," John grunted. "I'll save that story for another day."

"I won't even ask." Conversation between the men ceased as they both stared out at the night sky. Twinkling lights started to blur the longer Evan looked out of the large picture windows. John looked down when he heard soft snores coming from the small man who was resting his head in his lap. He raised a hand and ran his fingers through Evan's soft dark hair. It was softer than John thought it would be and felt nice sliding between his fingers. He continued to run his fingers through until the younger man shifted and John feared that he may have been caught caressing him in his sleep. John checked the clock. It was late so he decided to wake the other man up

"Evan." Nothing. "Ev." John said rubbing his shoulder

"Hm?"

"Wake up." Evan yawned as he sat up and stretched

"I'm tired."

"I see that. It's late so you can stay for the night."

"Okay." He said yawning again as he walked

"Where are you going?"

"To the other room so I can sleep."

"You don't have to. Randy's gone and I don't mind." John turned away and started toward his bedroom. Evan wanted to sleep in bed with John. He wanted John to kiss him as he snuggled in his arms and they fell asleep. He chewed his bottom lip in between his teeth before deciding to go down the hall to the older man's bedroom. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw John pulling back the covers wearing only a pair of short gray boxer briefs with white trim. _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod _Evan thought as he walked over to the bed

"Your room's nice." John looked at him and cocked his head to one side

"Is this your first time seeing it?"

"Yes."

"Really?" John responded incredulously

"Yes...geez – how many boys have you had in here?" He laughed before speaking

"All the wrong ones I think." The man said turning down the other side of the bed

"Do you mind?" Evan asked with his hands at the waistband of his sweatpants. John eyed him

"You want me to take them off?"

"No. I was asking if you would mind _me_ taking them off. I can't sleep in pants."

"Oh!" John said laughing at himself. "No I don't mind."

"Why would I...never mind." Evan said getting in bed and pulling the covers over his body

"I'm tired so I'm not thinking clearly."

"I see. Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Ev."

"Don't wake me in the morning okay?" John chuckled

"Okay."

**Weeks Later: Phil's Studio Apartment**

"Oh it is pierced." Evan said reaching into Phil's pants. He learned two things having done that. The man was _indeed_ pierced down there and he wasn't a fan of underwear

"It definitely is." Phil said with a laugh. He raised his hips as an invitation for Evan to pull his pants down. Evan would have preferred going a bit slower but it wasn't about him. He did like Phil but no matter how much he may like a client they are just that, clients and he was there to do a job. He pulled the man's pants down and stroked his cock slowly as he listened to the tattooed man's breathy moans. Phil wrapped a hand around one of Evan's muscular thighs and pulled him over making him straddle his lap. He pulled the other man close and as they kissed Evan added a twist to his wrist. "Oh my god." Phil gasped tearing his mouth away from Evan's and resting their foreheads together. "Fuck that's good."

"I can make it better." Evan said with a slight smile

"I find that hard to believe but I'm intrigued." He moved to the floor between the older man's legs reaching in his back pocket for a condom as he did so. Phil's hazel eyes followed the man's movements. "Won't that dull the sensation...not that I'm going to stop you?"

"Yes but you'll never know."

"Have you ever tried lambskin? They're quite thin."

"Phil."

"I'm just,"

"Lambskin is great for preventing pregnancy but not for all the other things you'd use a condom for."

"Really?!" Evan just shook his head before sucking Phil into his mouth. "No...you can't tell at all."

...

When Evan got back to his apartment he was exhausted. He dragged himself to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower that bordered somewhere near scalding and then brushed his teeth again. He dried himself off but didn't bother putting anything on opting to just collapse on his bed. Evan sighed when his phone vibrated but realized it was his personal phone and not the work one

John: are you back yet?

Evan: yes and I'm tired

John: too tired to pack a bag and come with me to the Hamptons for the weekend?

"Hello?"

"What the hell John?"

"What?"

"Pack a bag and go to the Hamptons?"

"Yes. I need a quiet weekend."

"But I'll be there."

"You're quiet."

"It's almost 10 o'clock."

"We'll take the helicopter. The flight is only 12 minutes."

"How long do you plan on staying? I have a dentist appointment on Monday."

"Until Sunday." Evan paused

"Okay...just let me get dressed and pack."

"I'm already downstairs so come down after."

"What?!"

"Bye." John said hanging up on Evan. In his mind Evan was just going to go home, shower then pass out naked on his bed and he had almost done it until John's text. Although he _did_ want to sleep Evan would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with John. John was nice. He was cute. John was generous but most importantly he knew what Evan did and never seemed to judge him for it

"You look really tired." John said as Evan buckled his seat belt

"I am."

"Then this weekend will probably do you some good too."

"It probably will."

"Aren't you a little old to be drinking a juice box?"

"It's a Capri Sun and you're never too old for a Capri Sun." Evan put the straw in his mouth and squeezed the silver pack making John laugh

"I'll keep that in mind. How was your night?"

"Good."

"What's Phil's apartment like?"

"Small and overpriced like most apartments in New York. It's a studio but everything is updated. I would go crazy if I had to cook in that small of a kitchen though."

"I guess Phil doesn't mind it."

"Phil doesn't really cook. He just juices everything."

"Well that's different." John said looking out the window and watching the city go by

**East Hampton**

"It's really nice here."

"Thanks. You can sleep anywhere you want."

"What about this room?"

"This is the master."

"You said anywhere and this looks the nicest so I pick here."

"But this is where I sleep." Evan laughed

"You sound like a petulant child. I will sleep elsewhere."

"I mean you can sleep here but I sleep here too. My room." John said waving one of his hands around in the open air

"You just did that." Evan said pointing to the hand. John laughed

"I just did that. Sleep here with me. You're small and don't take up much space."

"Well I don't feel insignificant at all." John grabbed the younger man's bag and tossed it on the bed when he walked into the room. "How about I sleep here then?"

"Thought you'd see it my way, Ev. I have to take charge in this friendship I see."

"So we're having a slumber party? Cool."

"Yes. A big gay slumber party."

"I didn't pack my footie jammies is that okay?" John laughed

"Footie jammies, that's so cute...but yes it's okay."

"Awesome. I'm going to brush my teeth then I'm going to bed. You're okay with that?" The older man nodded

"If it weren't for me you would be sleeping by now."

"I could have said no."

"Would you say no to me?" Evan stood there for a few seconds

"I guess not, no. Is that why you invited me?"

"No. I invited you because I like you. You're cool to hang out with and easygoing. I'd rather not come here by myself and who better to accompany me than someone as cool and easygoing as you."

"I don't know. You made a good choice then." John chuckled

**Next Morning**

"Oh my goodness." John said walking into the kitchen to find Evan working on breakfast. "This looks so good...the only way it would have been better is if you'd brought it to me while I was still in bed."

"Um, yea, no." John laughed

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"This is the most perfect bacon I've ever seen by the way."

"There's a trick to making perfect bacon."

"What is it?"

"The microwave. It sounds disgusting but that's how I do it...and it's way less greasy."

"Well whatever you did it's great." Evan nodded his head. The men ate in relative silence. The small man watched as John would cut, bite or chew any piece of the food he prepared. "This is so good." He said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me and I picked up a few things here and there."

"This is amazing."

"Thank you." Evan said with a smile

"Hey I was thinking that a little later we could go bowling."

"I thought you wanted quiet."

"I do and that's why we're going in the afternoon."

"Makes sense."

"Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

**All-Star Bowling**

"Why are you making that face?" John asked looking at Evan

"Do you know how many people have worn these shoes?"

"No and I'd rather not think about it." The older man said with a laugh. "And I want to believe that the spray they use after people have worn them is a super duper disinfectant."

"You're living a life of lies John. I'll be back." Evan said heading toward the bathrooms. He did his business then walked back to the lane rented out for him and his friend. "Where are my shoes?"

"Right there. I bought you new ones."

"John." He shrugged

"I didn't want your game to be off worrying about leaving here with MRSA or something." Evan looked at John's feet and saw him wearing a new pair as well. "...and maybe I didn't want to leave here with MRSA either." The small man laughed as he opened the box and laced the new shoes. He put them on and wiggled his toes. "What do you say we make a bet?"

"Wager?"

"If I win you cook us dinner and if you win then I cook."

"That sounds like a no-win situation for me. Can you even cook?"

"No I can't."

"I'll cook if you win but if I win we go out for something to eat."

"Now that sounds like a deal." Evan eyed the other man who chuckled

**Later**

John sat in the kitchen of his house in the Hamptons drinking a beer and watching Evan prepare dinner for that night

"I knew I'd beat you but I didn't think it would be that bad."

"You know John," Evan said looking through the spice rack. "You should never taunt the person making your meal. Arsenic is tasteless and odorless and virtually undetectable."

"You would never. You're much too nice to do such a thing to me or anyone else for that matter but the veiled threat was good."

"Thanks." The younger man said as he chopped the thyme

"Tell you what – I'll do the dishes after we eat."

"I don't mind doing the dishes." John shook his head

"No. I'll wash them but you can dry if you want to."

"Oh can I?"

"Smartass."

...

"Why is it that you don't have a boyfriend?" John asked after taking a bite of the chicken Evan prepared. "You're nice, you can cook, you're really smart...can you bake?"

"Cakes that come in boxes."

"Well you can work on that."

"No one wants to date me seriously John...at least not after they find out what it is I do."

"I feel like that shouldn't matter. You said that you're not having sex with them." Evan shook his head

"But it does matter so instead of trying to have a real relationship where there's the potential of me falling for the person I just stick to myself. It's easier this way. No one gets hurt." He said taking a bite of his food

"That's a sad way to live Ev."

"I'm doing alright." John shook his head and continued on eating his dinner. When he and Evan finished John kept his word and did the dinner dishes while Evan sat on the counter next to the sink and dried

"I would feel a lot better about this if you hadn't washed most of your dishes as you were cooking."

"Who gets upset about not being able to wash more dishes? This is nonsense." Evan said taking a plate from the older man's soap bubble covered hand. He dried it and placed it back in its rightful cabinet. John handed him the last dish then rinsed his hands, drying them on an extra towel

"Done." He said throwing the towel over his large shoulder. Once he was finished Evan shut the cabinet to his left

"And done."

"What do you want to do now?" John asked taking the towel Evan had from his hands and tossing it onto his shoulder to rest with the other one

"I don't know. This is your place...what do you normally do around here?"

"Just hang out mostly. It's a lot different in the summer."

"I gathered that from rap songs and watching TV." John laughed

"I come here during the winter months though for the peacefulness."

"Which you don't get in the summertime?"

"Not at all. I only come about four to five times then and that's because my family's here or there's an event I want to attend."

"Okay fancy-pants."

"Oh hardly." John said reaching over Evan's head for a coffee mug. The small man ducked lower thinking he may be hit by John's arm accidentally. "I see you there." John said putting the cup down. "You want coffee too?"

"Sure." Evan really didn't want any coffee but when John reached over him he caught a whiff of the man's cologne and he wanted to smell it again. As he was lowering his arm this time John did accidentally hit the other man in the head

"I'm sorry." John said with a laugh

"You don't sound sorry." He tried stifling his laugh as he inspected the small man's head

"You're alright." He said brushing Evan's head with his thumb. John ran his thumb around from the side of the other man's head letting it coast over the bridge of his nose then over his lips before dipping his head down and kissing said lips

"John." Evan said pulling away

"Just, just let me okay?" The younger man nodded ever so slightly and instantly submitted to the bigger, stronger and more powerful man who was kissing the very life out of him. John's tongue felt like something you'd only read about in a harlequin novel or heard about in movies. He wiggled his toes just to make sure he was still among the living and heard himself moan as John pulled his body forward. Remembering how his arms worked, Evan reached up and wrapped them around John as their tongues rolled around and became fast friends. "Wow." John said regretfully stopping the kiss

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine John."

"You're a damn good kisser." John said with a chuckle. "I don't have to pay you for that do I?" Still standing close John felt Evan's body stiffen and realized his stupid mistake

"Move."

"I'm sorry Evan. You know I didn't mean,"

"Move John." He said pushing against the big man's body. "Move or I will move you." John stepped to the side but attempted to get a hold of the other man's arm only to be shrugged off. "Don't touch me." Evan said storming out of the kitchen

"You're a fucking idiot John." He said to himself

When he went up to his room John noticed that the items belonging to Evan were now gone. The two men didn't see each other until the next day when Evan met John at the front door looking beyond ready to go home. Their ride in the helicopter was tense as was the ride back to Evan's apartment

"Bye." Evan said getting out of the car and slamming the door before John could even think about saying a word

**Next Day**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I'll stay if you need me to." Evan's friend Cody said

"I'll be fine." Evan slurred. "What's that sound?" He asked when the doorbell rang

"You'll be fine? Yea right." Cody said leaving the man's bedroom to answer the door. "Hi there." He said when opened the door and saw a well-dressed man standing there

"Hi. Is Evan home?"

"Who,"

"I'm John."

"Oh, you're John. I don't know if I should let you in."

"He told you what I did, huh?"

"Yes and I must say that it was pretty mean but going off all the other things he's said about you I know you didn't mean it."

"I swear I didn't."

"I'm not the one who needs convincing. He has a prescription for Vicodin in the kitchen,"

"Vicodin?"

"He got his wisdom teeth removed...and soup in the cupboards...make sure you take good care of him. My number's in his phone if you need me." Cody said slipping past John and down the hallway toward the elevators. John walked inside the dwelling and removed his suit jacket tossing it over the back of Evan's couch before going to the bedroom

"What are you doing here?" Evan asked the pitch of his voice high and almost making John laugh. "Where's Cody?"

"Cody left."

"Why are you here?"

"Because although you haven't spoken to me I still wanted to check on how you were doing. You told me that you had a dentist's appointment today. I didn't know you were having teeth removed though."

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you."

"Yet or ever?"

"I decided I haven't." John looked at the small man as he sat there on his bed just as confused as he was about his own statement

"What the hell did they give you at that office?"

"You know what I meant."

"Ev I'm really sorry about what I said. We've been friends long enough now right...you know I wouldn't say something like that maliciously. We joke all the time."

"It was a little mean though and hurt my feelings."

"And I'm sorry for saying it." He watched as Evan rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands

"I'm sleepy. Are you leaving once I fall asleep?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Evan shook his head. "Then I won't leave." No sooner than his head hit the pillow Evan was out like a light. John watched him for a while before getting up to hunt for some food in the kitchen. He smiled and thanked the heavens when he opened the door to the fridge and saw neatly stacked Tupperware containers of various sizes and colors. As he was going through the containers the phone rang and John jumped to answer it so the sound didn't wake the man asleep in his bedroom

"Hello?"

"John, it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Cody."

"Oh. Hello."

"Hi. There's Jell-O that needs to be made. Can you make it? I know you can't cook but,"

"I can make Jell-O. How come he didn't get the snack-packs?"

"Ask him. I gotta go. Thanks. Bye." John stared at the phone after the fast talking man hung up in his ear. As his food warmed in the microwave, John boiled the water for Evan's cherry lemonade, berry blue and lime Jell-O. He put the gelatin treat in the refrigerator to set then ate his food cleaning up after he finished. John went to the living room then stood back and surveyed the apartment. Everything was neat. Everything had its place. Everything...looked sterile. John was almost afraid to sit on the couch although he had many times before only now did he realize that aside from furniture and some knick-knacks, the apartment didn't look lived-in. He sat down anyway and hoped his butt didn't make an impression in the stiff couch

...

John woke up from an impromptu nap and stretched then checked his watch. He stood and walked back to Evan's bedroom and found the man sitting on the edge of his bed

"Are you okay?"

"I tried getting up but when I put my feet down the pain goes up to my gums."

"That sounds incredibly painful. What do you need?"

"I have to pee and I need food."

"Well I could carry you to the bathroom so your feet don't touch the floor but I don't think you'd want me to stand there and hold you in the air while you go." Evan squeezed his lips together

"Please don't make me laugh."

"I didn't mean to. What are you going to do?" The small man put his feet on the floor and made it to the bathroom as fast as he could wincing all the way. John heard the stream splash in the water and then a long contented sigh from Evan. After the toilet flushed he heard water running

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come in here?" John walked into the bathroom. "I need you to carry me back."

"Oh! Okay." Evan gasped as John scooped him up in his arms like he weighed nothing. While he walked John inhaled the scent of the other man. He found the mix of Irish Spring and the expensive laundry detergent intoxicating so he stole a sniff of the man as he placed him back on the bed. "I made your Jell-O as I raided the refrigerator."

"I want real food."

"You have soup too according to Cody."

"Don't want no stinkin' soup." John bit the insides of his cheeks so he wouldn't laugh

"You can't chew yet so soup and Jell-O is what ya got."

"I'll take whatever's in there then."

"Okay."

**Hours Later**

Evan and John were lying on his bed when the BlackBerry he owned began to ring. The small man found it and checked to see who it was

"You're not going to answer that are you?"

"It's my work phone."

"I know what it is. You just had teeth removed. You can't go to work."

"They don't care about things like that." Evan said texting. "And I need to have money." Without asking John took his phone out and using the mobile app he transferred money into an account he'd set up for the other man long ago

"Now you have money."

"What?"

"I know that you need to work but if you don't take care of yourself you could get sick. Your gums can get infected you know."

"I know. I Googled all the bad things that can happen on the way to the office."

"That does not seem like a smart thing to do."

"It wasn't." Evan checked the account John had for him and saw the deposit. "Thank you. I can stay home for at least two weeks."

"Then stay home for two weeks. If you want to stay longer let me know and I'll gladly put the money in there for you."

"Why are you so good to me John?" The question caught the older of the two men off-guard

"Um, I don't know really. You sized me up on the train that day we met and I took a liking to you. After hearing the story about your parents' accident and how you managed to stay out of trouble and even get a scholarship to NYU impressed me. You had it hard for so long and now, personally, I feel like you shouldn't have to. If I can then for you I will." That wasn't exactly what Evan wanted to hear but it was still nice. It was nice know that there were men around who could still like you for who you are...men who didn't expect a return on their investment

"Thank you." He said quietly. John reached over and ran his fingers through Evan's hair as a way of acknowledging he'd hear the man. It was also something he found he liked doing. "I didn't size you up by the way." John laughed. "I just like clothes and fashion so I could recognize a nice outfit when I see one."

"Uh-huh." Evan yawned making John yawn

"I'm getting sleepy again

"I hear you."

"Are you going back to your place?"

"I should before I fall asleep." Evan didn't want John to leave and if John were being honest with himself he didn't want to go either

"You can call someone to bring you things right?"

"Huh?"

"Like if you needed something...you can call and have it brought to you right?"

"Oh. Yea."

"Then someone can bring you clothes. Stay with me."

"Okay." _Well that was easy. _Evan thought then wondered what else John would do if he just asked him. About twenty minutes after John placed the call there was a knock at the door and a new suit for work along with any other essentials he would need were delivered to Evan's

"Why's your bed so big?"

"I like big beds and I cannot lie." John laughed

"Seriously Ev."

"I had a twin bed my whole life and I told myself that the first chance I got to have a larger one I'd get the biggest one I could. My apartment before this one was shitty so when you offered to get me a bigger and better place I saw my opportunity. A king sized bed was calling my name."

"Do you roll around in it at night?" Evan laughed

"What?! Why would I roll around?" John looked over at him. "...okay sometimes I do," John laughed. "But it's more like I'm making bed angels if you will."

"Okay Ev." Evan growled

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight." John said with a laugh

**Days Later**

John's phone vibrated and he opened the envelope containing a picture of Evan and the following message:

Evan: going to Phil's. Don't be mad

John: I thought you didn't have to work for two weeks. It's been a little over one

Evan: he had a rough day at work. I told him about my teeth. We're probably just cuddling...I'm sure you were worried about what I may or may not be doing with my mouth

John: how long will you be there? You still have that project to work on for school

Evan: lol. An hour

John sighed

John: be careful and let me know when you get home

Evan: I always do

Evan sat back in the cab as it drove through the city. When he arrived at Phil's building he walked the three flights of stairs and knocked on the door

"Hey." Phil said opening the door and stepping to the side as an invitation to come in

"Hi." Evan said walking in and removing his coat. "What's up?"

"Ah I'm just stressed out." The older man said falling back on the couch and opening his arms for Evan who fit himself between them. Phil placed a kiss to the top of his head. "Thanks for penciling me in on such short notice." Evan wanted to cringe. He knew that he was a companion but hated when clients made things so informal. In his right mind he knew that Phil meant no harm but Evan's natural reaction was always disgust

"You're welcome."

"How're your teeth...well where your teeth used to be?"

"Still a little sore but I'm sure that's from me rubbing my tongue over the sutures."

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say it is." Talking ceased after their exchange and before they knew it Evan's phone was waking them from their nap with its vibrating and beeping. "Has it been an hour already?"

"No. It's been almost two. I had it set for an hour and forty-five minutes from when I got here. You said your day sucked so I thought you could use the extra time. My treat."

"Thanks." Phil said reaching out and unlocking the door for Evan. "I'll see you next time okay?"

"Yea."

"Oh! Do you want to wait while I call a taxi?"

"No. I don't need it. See ya." Evan said turning away and descending the three flights of stairs once more. He pushed open the buildings main door and saw the black Bentley waiting at the curb. "Hi Regal."

"Hello. Mr. Cena requested that I take you straight home."

"I'm not surprised." The car's driver took the small man straight to his apartment just as he was instructed to do

Evan: home

John: okay

Evan: you sent Regal

John: I know

Evan: I could have made it back

John: I know. You took the ride anyway though

Evan: I didn't want to waste Regal's trip

John: oh right. Never want to waste a driver's drive

Evan: goodnight John

John: lol

During his recovery Evan noticed that John was around a lot more. At first he thought John was just checking up on him like he does but in the last week John had stayed the night with the younger man at his apartment. Tonight Evan was over John's penthouse cooking them dinner

"I could have ordered out or had my chef do that." Evan shook his head

"This is better for me. It helps take my mind off what today is." John frowned as he dug in the recesses of his brain in an effort to figure out what Evan was referring to

"Oh yea, how're you holding up?"

"I'm alright I guess. It's been nine years now and I thought it would be easier by this point."

"You lost both your parents Ev, I don't know if that gets easier."

"Thanks John."

"You know I'm not trying to bring you down."

"No, I know. It's still tough though."

"I'd imagine. Do you want to watch a movie later?"

"I thought we were playing cards."

"Well damn how long are we playing cards?" Evan laughed

"Shut up and set the table."

...

"What are we playing?" Evan asked sitting cross-legged on John's bed

"I was thinking a rousing game of poker would be nice."

"Aw, well now I feel bad because I thought for a second you would say something cliché like strip poker."

"Aw, well now I feel bad because you thought I was more upstanding than I am and for longer than a second I seriously considered it. Would you play?" John asked shuffling the deck

"Why not? I'm completely comfortable with my body so if I lose then I lose."

"Have I ever told you that I like the way you think?" Evan smiled

"I don't think so."

"I like the way you think Ev."

"Oh thank you."

_**Three Games Later**_

John sat there staring at the small man after he'd won his second game in a row

"Don't be shy John."

"I think I've been bamboozled...had the wool pulled over my eyes...hoodwinked."

"I think you assumed that because my bowling game is garbage that I'd be bad at this too. You wanted to see me undressed."

"But you knew you were a poker ace therefore you knew I'd end up undressed."

"...I let you win the first game now make with the shorts."

"Uh-uh...I'm going commando so you have to settle for the socks."

"Yea I'm pretty sure that is not how this game is played."

"Can I go put underwear on first?"

"Now that's definitely not how this game is played."

"Okay," John said holding his hands up. "Let's play one more hand and if I win I get to keep my shorts."

"You already lost your shorts though." Evan replied

"You drive a hard bargain."

"There is no bargain! You wanted to play the game!" Evan said the pitch of his voice ridiculously high

"Break my glassware why don't you." The younger man cleared his throat

"Sorry...I get elevated at times."

"I know if the blood running from my ears is any indication."

"We don't have to play anymore if you don't want to. We have movies to watch anyway." Evan said pulling a piece of cotton candy from the bag he'd brought

"I can't believe I'm letting you eat in my bed."

"It's only candy."

"Doesn't matter. I have a strict no food policy past that threshold."

"Tyrant." Evan muttered sucking on a finger and sticking it in the bag

"Ew."

"What? You're not having any."

"You didn't offer." The small man pulled another piece and offered it to John. "Now why would I want candy from your spit covered fingers?" Evan chuckled

"Looks like someone forgot about sticking their tongue in my mouth where all my spit comes from."

"That was so gross," John said laughing. "But hilariously true."

"Want it?" Evan asked waving the spun sugar around in the air. John grabbed the man's wrist and brought the candy closer to his mouth before leaning down and biting a small portion then another and then another until his lips reached Evan's fingers. Both men heard as Evan swallowed audibly when John's tongue darted out and touched a bit of the treat thus wetting it and making it melt down the man's fingers. John looked up at the younger man before taking the fingers in his mouth and sucking them

John's mind was now ready to give up the fight his body was losing. He liked Evan. From the day they met on the train he had liked the man. The feeling becoming stronger the more time they spent around each other. John was nice, sure but he'd done things for Evan that he never would have done for any other person. Not even Randy whom John had dated for nearly four years. He heard the other man moan and thought back to the first time he heard the sound at his house in the Hamptons. It was beautiful. John was hooked. He pulled his lips off the digits and with his eyes silently asked permission. Evan pushed the bag of candy to the floor and gave a slight nod as his chest heaved. Permission granted. The older man placed a hand on either side of Evan's head as he leaned in and captured the man's lips in a steamy kiss. Their tongues, now reacquainted with each other, thrust in and out, swirled and tickled. Evan let his hands caress John's smooth skin...something he'd been dying to do ever since seeing the older man without a shirt. They moved down to his large muscular arms and held onto them for dear life

"I keep doing that," John said pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Evan said tracing the man's full lips with his fingers. "I like kissing you. You're good at it." John smirked and turned his head a bit to kiss the fingers that had traced his mouth. "I wouldn't mind skipping the movie to keep doing it." John's response was to press their lips together again. The men kissed feverishly as their hands became familiar with each swell, dip and sensitive spot on the other's body. At some point Evan managed to straddle John and pin his arms above his head as he devoured the man's mouth then down to his neck and even lower to his chest. He moved down pulled at John's shorts his eyes widened in shock when he saw what the older man had been hiding in his expensive slacks and jeans all this time. Always up for a challenge he took the shaft into his hand stroking it firmly a few times before licking the slit then taking just the tip in his mouth

"Oh god..." John whimpered. "What are," The man's head flopped back down to the pillow as the small man's mouth inched even further down his cock. Evan bobbed his head up and down quickly and couldn't get enough of the sounds John made. The younger man knew that he could make John orgasm in no time at all but he decided the draw out the blowjob so they could both fully enjoy themselves

"Evan, fuck," John said panting. "Did you swallow that?"

"Yes."

"No one's ever..."

"But that's the best part." John pulled Evan up roughly and flipped him onto his back then kissed him hard. Evan sat back on his elbows as the older man kissed down his body, bypassing his hardening cock to push his legs up and swipe his tongue over the tight hole. The younger man gasped as he shook his head back and forth on the pillow. He licked and bit his lips as John's tongue darted in and around. John tried getting a finger inside a few times before stopping

"You have to relax Ev." Evan thought he was relaxed. He took a few breaths and felt the finger inside him. John smiled a little when he heard the other man moan quietly

...

_So this is what sex is like. _Evan thought as John thrust in and out of him. It was much more painful than he had imagined but the moment the older man found those nerves inside of him he could totally understand why people did it. The pleasure was nothing like he felt before in his life and didn't want it to stop. He tightened the grip that was on John's arms as the man's hips moved faster. John reached down wrapping his hand around Evan's manhood then pumping his fist...

**Next Morning**

John opened his eyes and surveyed the surrounding area. Clothes were strewn about, he spotted at least three condom wrappers and there was a bottle of lube that had been knocked over on the night table, its contents spilling. He righted the bottle then looked over and saw Evan asleep on his stomach. John lifted the sheet and smiled upon seeing the perky ass he remembered fondly from the night before. The small man shivered so he covered him again

"It's cold in here." Evan mumbled into the pillow. John looked around for the blanket the was usually at the foot of the bed, he found it on the floor and covered the man with it

"Better?"

"Mmhm."

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Mmhm but I'm too sore to get up."

"Sore?"

"Mmhm."

"Why are you sore?" Evan raised his head so that he could look at the older man

"John, fuck...you thought I was kidding when I said that I didn't have sex didn't you?"

"Yes...Evan! You let me take your virginity?!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I don't even know." John said calmly. "I just can't believe...we did it like 12 times!"

"Way to flatter yourself. It was hardly 12 times."

"You know what I mean...it was more than twice and some of those times were pretty rough. God," John said with a sigh. "I wish I had known."

"But you did know."

"I feel like the biggest piece of shit right now."

"Sorry." Evan muttered

"Ev," John said softly as he ran his fingers through the dark tousled hair. "I'm sorry I yelled and I'm so sorry for not taking you seriously when you said you didn't have sex. I would have been...a lot more gentle or something." He said still playing with the silky hairs

"Stop." Evan said moving his head away. "I can't think properly with you doing that. I want to be mad at you."

"Why?"

"I said I didn't have sex and you didn't believe me. Why? Because of what I do?"

"No." John said firmly. "I've never judged you for that. That's not who you are to me and you've never been." Evan looked into John's eyes for any signs of deception but saw none

"No you never have."

"...are you sure you were a virgin though?"

"John!" He flinched when the smaller man swatted at him

"No, no I'm only asking because you did some things that,"

"Shut up!" John chuckled

"You're good."

"I've watched a lot of porn."

"For real? You learned all that from just watching?"

"Yes." John leaned down and kissed Evan both sets of lips parting to make room for the other man's tongue

"Why?" He asked pulling away

"Why what?"

"Did you let me?" Evan shrugged

"It just sort of happened. One minute we were just kissing then we were touching and...I don't know. It was just the way you were touching me. It felt good and honestly no one has ever made me feel that way."

"So like, I've got the magic touch?"

"You're going to make this awkward I see. Suddenly I'm not too sore to get up."

"Stop," John said grabbing Evan's upper arm. "You know I'm only joking with you. Come here." He said pulling Evan closer and into his arms. "I'm honored. No matter how cavalier you're being right now I know your virginity had to mean something to you to have held out that long. You're really cute so I know it wasn't because no one wanted to."

"You think I'm really cute?"

"That? That's what you heard me say?"

"I mean I heard the rest of it but I zeroed in on that bit of information."

"Yes I think you're really cute." John said kissing him. Before it deepened Evan stopped and looked at John. "What?"

"Can we do it again?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh yes, absolutely, of course."

**A Month Later**

In the weeks following Evan and John's night/morning together Evan had slowly distanced himself from most of his clients. John didn't ask him to or even hint that he wanted him to do so but Evan knew that the man didn't like it. He separated himself from existing clients until he was down to two: Paul and Phil. Getting rid of Paul wasn't hard since Evan never really liked him to begin with...and Evan had seen Paul out with his wife and three kids one night. Evan had a rule of never being a companion to someone who was already in a relationship and definitely not married and Paul had assured him he wasn't. The look on the man's face when he saw Evan almost made up for the fact Evan had been the other man. He chewed on the end of his pen as he sat daydreaming in class

"_Hey." Phil said opening the door_

"_Hi." Evan said with a smile. Phil leaned in to kiss him and the brief second Evan hesitated didn't go unnoticed _

"_What's the matter?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_Oh?"_

"_There's really no easy way to say this."_

"_Just say it then."_

"_I met someone so I can't do this anymore."_

"_But I like hanging out with you though."_

"_Oh I like hanging out with you too! There were plenty of times I could have charged you extra for going over the allotted time but I like you so I didn't. We were like friends of some sort but...with benefits." Evan said wringing his hands_

"_What are you going to do for money now?" He shrugged_

"_I'll figure it out."_

"_If you ever need any money just call," Evan shook his head_

"_That's really nice but I couldn't and wouldn't do that. Thank you though."_

"_Are we still allowed to hang out or is that a no-no?"_

"_Um, I'd like to but let's see how it goes okay?"_

"_Sure."_

"_But before then if you're ever having a bad day you can still text me." Phil smiled_

"_Okay."_

"_I guess I should go now." Phil nodded_

"_I'll see ya."_

"_Bye."_

Evan snapped out of it when he heard his fellow classmates moving around and packing up their books. He did the same and headed back to his apartment. When he walked in the man could tell that there was something a tad off with his surroundings. Cautiously he went down the hall checking the extra bedroom and bathroom before getting to the master bedroom where he found a huge bag from Barney's on his bed with a card resting against it

_Evan – _

_I saw you the moment you stepped on that train three years ago. You eyed my clothes but yours weren't half bad: shoes: Nike Air Max Essential $100 – DIESEL jeans $180 – The North Face Uptown jacket $249. No man or no person I should say has ever had that effect on me. I wanted to pass my stop on the train just so I could keep talking to you but I knew it wasn't a good idea for numerous reasons. One being I was already in a serious relationship and the second but most important being we never would have become as good of friends. I'm sure I would have ended up saying something stupid and planting my foot firmly in my mouth. You had me that flustered_

_As nice as all of this sounds I must confess that I decided to help you because you deserved to have someone helping you for a change but I also helped for purely selfish reasons: I wanted to keep you. I needed to have you in my life. I need to have you in my life. I hope this doesn't make you think less of me. I do believe this is kismet_

_The bag contains a gift and instructions_

_- John_

Evan choked back the tears he hadn't expected to come and opened the bag. He laughed when he saw an outfit similar to the one John had just described in the card. At the bottom of the bag he found a Penn Station train schedule with one particular time highlighted. Evan checked his watch and ran to the bathroom to shower. He washed quickly then dressed in the clothes left for him before sprinting downstairs and making his way to the subway. He made it with a few minutes to spare so he paced around and caught his breath. Evan was breathing deeply as the train pulled in. He didn't know if there was some force directing him but when he looked up Evan made a beeline for the open doors to his left and stepped inside. He gave a shy smile when he saw John seated where he'd first laid eyes on him

"Did you read the card?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't sure you'd show up after reading it." Evan said nothing. He just walked over to the older man and kissed his mouth hard. He pulled away and looked at John smiling

"It's kismet right? Happenstance? Serendipity?"

"Oh totally...I was going to take a cab that day."

"And I was taking the subway to avoid cabs." John kissed the small man. "Where is everyone?" Evan asked finally taking a look around and noticing the empty train car

"I didn't want anyone here to ruin this so I pulled a few strings." He kissed Evan again. "I want to date you Ev. I want everything that people in healthy relationships have. I want to make you mine and to keep you...to have you. Is that possible? Can I?"

"Yes...you had me back at I want to date you Ev."

"There is one thing though," Evan shook his head

"I've already ended things with everyone."

"Oh good."

"Phil still wants to be friends though."

"...we'll discuss that at a later time."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Into the city for food."

**Totto Ramen**

"I'll have to start looking for a legit job now." Evan said swallowing a bite of his extra spicy noodles. "I wonder if I can work at the university."

"What if you just concentrate on finishing up? You don't have much longer to go."

"And in the meantime I do what?"

"Concentrate on finishing. I'll take care of you."

"You've been keeping me like a sugar baby all these years anyway." John laughed

"Only I didn't get to tote you around and show you off _or _get any sexual favors. If we were having a sugar baby/sugar daddy relationship we were doing it wrong."

"We'll get it right next time."

"I hope a next time doesn't come." John said reaching across the table for Evan's hand. Evan smiled and more than willingly gave his hand over

"No next time." He said and John smiled. They finished dinner but took one of John's cars back to Evan's apartment afterward instead of the train

"You are a fast learner." John said trying to catch his breath. "And you learned all that from porn, huh? Were they instructional?" Evan laughed

"I don't think there's such a thing."

"They make fetish ones so why not instructional?"

"Maybe I should do that."

"Oh no, no, no,"

"What?" The smaller man said with a laugh

"I don't need nobody lookin at you like that. What's under these sheets is for my eyes only."

"Okay John."

"I like the way you say my name."

"How do I say it?" Evan asked looking up at John

"I don't know. The tone and inflection in your voice makes an otherwise dull name sound cute."

"Oh. I'll try to keep it cute then."

"You have all this time. It's weird but I still remember the first time you called me and you said it."

"Is this your inner nerd I'm seeing right now?"

"No because that will forever remain hidden. What you're seeing now is everything that I've liked about you. It's okay for me to say it now." Evan lowered his head so that John couldn't see the huge smile on his face. "Do you like it here?"

"Where? In my bed?"

"I meant here in this apartment."

"It's fine...just a place for me to sleep and store my stuff."

"Do you want to move in with me? I know you like it there and you'd get to see that view every day."

"John,"

"And I have a big bed and I know how much you like those...it's bigger than this one."

"You seriously want me to move in though? Can you handle all of this every day?" John laughed

"I'd love to handle all of that every day and I seriously want you to move in. The money I'll save on paying the rent here means more money for us to take vacations,"

"Vacations you say?" John kissed the other man

"Vacations I say," He kissed him again. "Long weekend getaways," Evan kissed John this time. "Local trips," They kissed again. "Trips far and away...do you have a passport?"

"No."

"Then our first order of business is getting you one of those." John leaned back. "Smile for me." Evan raised a brow before smiling wide. "Yep...that's the exact face I want you to make for the passport photo."

"You've got big plans for us."

"I've been planning in my mind for a long time now...so say you'll stay."

"Do I have to pack?"

"No. I can get someone to do it for you."

"Then I'll stay."

**A Year Later**

Evan picked up his toy yorkie on the way from the kitchen then took a seat on the couch. Dinner was almost done and John would be home any minute. He took the time to relax with his dog and watch as the sun had started set. There was a TV in nearly every room of the penthouse but Evan found that most of the time he opted to stare out of the floor to ceiling windows and watch the world. For the first time since his parents had died the young man felt relieved. The weight that he had been carrying on his shoulders was gone. His only concerns in the world were being good at his job and being the best boyfriend he could be for a man who loved him very much. The feeling was mutual

"It smells good in here." Evan jumped at the sound of John's voice

"I made braised short ribs."

"Ooh, smells good and sounds good...right Lola?" John asked the dog as he lightly scratched her ears

"Lola's got her own food so don't you dare feed her from the table like I know you've been doing."

"I would never. How was your day?" The older man asked walking away. Something Evan learned early meant that John wanted him to follow. They walked to the bedroom

"Good. Cody and I finally decided what franchise we were going with."

"I was wondering when the two of you would pull the trigger on that."

"It's a lot of money and we don't want to waste it."

"There's more where that came from Ev."

"Be that as it may, we still want to be smart about it." John nodded

"The first rule of business."

"You did teach me that." John smiled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head

"I told you you were a fast learner." Evan rolled his eyes

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes I am. I'm beyond ready actually."

"Then let's go." Evan said holding his hand out. John took it then brought it up to his lips. He playfully nipped at the fingers as they walked to the dining area where the table was already set

...

"I'm stuffed." John said falling back on the couch and pulling Evan with him

"I told you not to go back for seconds."

"I think I've found your flaw."

"Which is?"

"You cook too well."

"John."

"I've spent so much extra time in the gym no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry that cooking makes me happy." John pulled a cashmere throw over he and his boyfriend

"You're happy?"

"Do you even need to ask that?"

"I just want to make sure I'm doing this right. For you I'd go the extra mile to see you smile."

"You're doing it very right. Are you happy?"

"I'm so happy."

"Then I'm glad I stayed."

"Promise you'll stay forever." Evan pulled his hand from beneath the throw and lowered all the fingers except his pinky. John smiled and linked his pinky with the much smaller one

"Baby I'll stay."

**The End**


End file.
